


And So It Begins...

by EloraJamesOakley



Category: Original Work
Genre: God's Realm, How Do I Tag, Oneshot, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Short One Shot, how do I summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloraJamesOakley/pseuds/EloraJamesOakley
Summary: A young woman lay in a bizarre fashion on a large, brown couch. Her feet twirling in the air above the couch, her back resting on a cushion, and her head hanging towards the floor. Despite her strange position, a look of serious concentration could be seen on her face. Pale skin, wavy honey brown hair which would have reached just below her shoulders lay on the wooden floor, deep brown eyes staring at nothing. She sighed in slight frustration and began tracing the grain in the wooden floor with a finger.(I can't think of a good summary, I'm sorry)





	And So It Begins...

**Author's Note:**

> The first oneshot set in my original universe. I hope you enjoy and check out what is to come!
> 
> For the universe, think medieval fantasy. 
> 
> There are multiple time periods in this universe where many different stories happen around the same time. This story is apart of the period I call "God's Realm" which works a bit differently than all the other periods.

A young woman lay in a bizarre fashion on a large, brown couch. Her feet twirling in the air above the couch, her back resting on a cushion, and her head hanging towards the floor. Despite her strange position, a look of serious concentration could be seen on her face. Pale skin, wavy honey brown hair which would have reached just below her shoulders lay on the wooden floor, deep brown eyes staring at nothing. She sighed in slight frustration and began tracing the grain in the wooden floor with a finger.

Bookshelves teeming with thick informative texts, cabinets full of records in every language, and shelves that upon which various artifacts sat lined the room's three walls. Where the fourth wall should have been, was instead a giant wall-sized opening leading out onto a patio which served as an extension of the study. A wooden floor inside and simple patio stones outside, the large couch and two armchairs inside and a large rectangle table with four comfy chairs outside. Inside the study, hidden amongst the bookshelves and cabinets, sat a giant and sturdy wooden desk. Quills, ink, charcoals, papers, and texts all cluttered the desk's surface with who knows what residing in its many drawers. Sunlight filled every corner of the room while a slight breeze blew through.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a hand shoved the woman's feet off the couch causing her to yelp in surprise.

"No feet on the furniture. Next time, I'm shocking you."

The brunette inelegantly wiggled her body around until she rolled off the couch and onto the floor with a thud. Raising to her knees, she gave the angry woman a sheepish smile and received a long and exasperated sigh.

"Honestly!"

Tall and elegant, wearing a simple top with a long flowing skirt, the new woman glided over to her desk. An annoyed expression marred her strikingly gorgeous face. Her dark skin was blemish free and perfectly smooth. Silky black hair reaching down towards her waist was held together in a soft braid that swished behind her as she walked. Her voice was smooth and her every move was graceful.

Sitting at her desk, the lady pulled out fresh parchment and uncorked one of the many bottles of ink before dipping a quill.

The scratch of quill on parchment filled the room only pausing when said quill needed to be redipped.

"Hemeka," the brunette gently said.

The scratching continued without pause.

"Hemeka?"

"You're going to keep saying my name till I respond, aren't you?" It was difficult to tell Hemeka was annoyed based on the sound of her voice, but after countless years together, the brunette could hear the annoyance as clear as day.

"Yup!" Short and happy.

"What?"

Silence answered her question. Hemeka did not want to turn around, she knew what she would see if she did, however, she also knew that-

"Hemeka."

-that would not stop till she did. It seemed just acknowledging the young woman's existence was not going to be enough to make her shut up this time.

With a deep sigh, she turned her head to peer over her shoulder. Still on the floor when the brunette saw her looking, she gave a huge overly exaggerated grin. Hemeka answered with a sharp glare of her own before turning around to continue her report.

A few seconds passed before a shadow fell over her desk resulting in another annoyed sigh. "Am I going to have to kick you out of my study?"

"No."

Her shadow did not move.

"You're in my light." Hemeka was not going to look up.

"I am?" Came the clueless response.

She would not look up, "yes."

"Oh."

Silence... Her shadow was still present.

Hemeka looked up with the best glare she could give. One that she knew made knees shake, foreheads sweat, and people bow.

Another goofy looking grin answered her.

Sighing Hemeka placed her quill in the rest beside her parchment and turned to face the source of all her frustrations, "What?"

"What happened?" The brunette's head tilted to the side like a confused animal.

"...'What happened?' You did." Hemeka was not going to let her off easily, the moment she did that, who knew what would happen. If Hemeka let her get away with putting her feet on the furniture, she would continue to do so unchecked! She could not let the other woman off the hook. "Do you know what today has been declared?"

"...Uh..." Brown eyes screwed up tight as their owner searched her brain for an answer to the question she had been given. "A good day?"

The slightly hesitant answer caused Hemeka's glare to fall into a blank stare.

"No, huh?" She sheepishly scratched her temple and gave a forced chuckle.

Immensely tempted to turn back to her report, Hemeka sighed yet again and just gave the answer to her own question. "Today, the people have decided to form a holiday where the universe's creator is to be honored... Me."

The brunette jumped slightly in surprise before looking around the room hoping for an escape. Quickly realizing there were none and escape would be a VERY bad idea, she looked at the annoyed woman in front of her thankful she wasn't more angry about this. Now, what to say? "Congrad-Uh!" No, Hemeka would kill her! "Um, sorry about that?"

Cutting off another sigh, Hemeka shook her head in wonder at the idiot in front of her. "You realize how this happened, right?" Somehow, she had to make her realize what she had done wrong.

"Yeah, I made some mistakes, you fixed them, no one knew about me, they knew about you cause you fixed stuff and let them see, they went, 'Wow! Such a powerful Goddess! She can control the universe!' and bam! They think you created everything and the other Gods and Goddesses are just in control of certain things but not others and I don't exist... Oops."

Hemeka watched as the woman in front of her stared at her feet and waited to find out just how upset Hemeka was about the mix-up. Quickly massaging her temples, Hemeka couldn't help but feel bad for being annoyed about this. She knew The Creator was awkward and carried with her a great amount of responsibility that Hemeka only partially understood. The Creator had "woken" to nothing, no body, no planet, no universe, no God's Realm, nothing. Somehow she had created all that was and would continue to create all that would come to be. She had no one to teach her how to use her abilities, to show her what she could do. It had been just her conscious self at the beginning, nothing else. It only made sense that she had made many mistakes. It even made sense that she would continue to make mistakes. No other being had powers like hers. The Creator's abilities worked differently than the magic some of her people possessed, then the powers her Gods and Goddesses owned, different even than Hemeka's and she was undoubtedly the most powerful of The Creator's creations. Hemeka knew, after all this time living with The Creator, how deeply she felt her mistakes, how much she practiced still trying to learn more about her abilities, how she cared almost too much about her creations, and how she was perfectly capable of doing too much and breaking herself. It would forever be odd how someone so immensely all powerful could be so... so flawed. Hemeka knew she was much better suited to the role than The Creator would ever be. Angry people blaming her for all their problems, joyous people blessing her and singing her praises, people begging for guidance, none of that phased Hemeka, she could handle it all in stride. The Creator? The Creator would take each shout to heart and let it cut her apart, she would awkwardly shy away from their praise denying everything they said, she would want to personly help each and every person in need.

"I don't mind," Her voice came out awkwardly soft.

The Creator's head lifted, her eyes shifting from her feet to Hemeka's dark eyes, "You...you don't?" Her head slowly tilting to the side yet again.

"No." Her voice was still too soft.

"But you were upset."

"Just forget it, I don't mind. I'll be 'The Creator' to the people, I'm already acting the part as it is."

The Creator's face lit up in a genuine smile, not her usual one designed to be silly and make others laugh. "Thanks, Hemeka!" She leaned forward to give the Goddess a gentle hug.

Sighing, for hopefully her last time today, Hemeka fought to keep a smile off her face as she gently pushed her away. "Yes, yes." Rolling her eyes and lifting her quill, Hemeka went back to her report. "Any special reason you were in my study...again?"

Still smiling, The Creator turned and went back to what she and Hemeka secretly thought of as her couch. "Nothing." She flopped down on the couch, this time keeping her feet on the floor. As she got situated, something occurred to her, "Wait! I was thinking about something..."

Her back to the other woman, Hemeka allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she asked, already knowing the answer, "Any idea what about?"

The scratch of her quill flitted through the room for a few seconds before a sad sounding, "No."


End file.
